Danny Masters
by nikki1997
Summary: Vlad/danny father/son. After his parents dont accept him and he catches sam and tucker together danny runs to the only person who said they will always accept him. What happens danny masters meets his past friends and family with his new girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know I have another story that I am writing but I always wanted to do a danny/ vlad father /son story. Ultimate enemy never happened.**

 **I own nothing**

 **Chapter 1**

Danny Fenton was angry, no furious. He always did what he thought was right. He protected the ungrateful town and he had lost so much because of it. He lost weight, sleep and 2 years of his life. It was all because of them. Sam and Tucker. They thought it was cool to fight the ghosts and risk his life. Danny did like to help people but lately the ghosts didn't attack. Walker had finally woken up and put his prision to use so none of the ghosts came out of the portal, they were all improving their homes and finding their mates.

He finally had time to catch up on his sleep and homework and he wanted a chance with Sam now that he had the time to actually be with her. He loved sam from the time they were kids now she was older and beautiful. She kept her hair short. Danny hated short hair but she still was hot. Her style never changed. She still wore skirts and combat boots but because if all the ghost hunting he did, Danny was toned. Thin but packed with muscle and he was taller. About 5'9 now. He kept his jeans and t shirts. He couldn't believe that he had been so blind. It was like everyone knew except for him. Tucker was supposed to be his best friend. He used to spend hours talking about how much he loved her and wanted to be with her but she deserved someone who had the time to date her. Someone was dating her alright. He had caught them together. His 2 best friends making out in his room, on his bed. He didn't even wait for an explanation. Danny went ghost and left.

The next two days he avoided them , he ate lunch in the libary and sat alone during classes. He was always the first person out of class when the bell rang and he never answered his phone. He thought he was doing well until they cornered him. "Danny I'm sorry you found out like this but I never meant to hurt you. You were never there Danny. You were always fighting ghosts or sleeping or homework or detention. Do you have any idea how crazy our lives have been covering for you? We are happy together and with all the stuff you put us through, we want to be together."

Danny just looked at her. HE was the one who was a freak. SHE was the reason he hunted those ghosts. THEY wanted this but when the burden got to heavy they decided to ditch it. Well fine then. Danny was used to being alone. He always was lately. Even before he found out they always had their own plans.

Danny felt alone. He always did, even before THEY had betrayed him. He always thought of Vlad but the guy just had to be a fruitloop. Danny couldn't help but admire him. He had complete control of his powers and he was able to be the same person. Vlad Masters was just as powerful as Vlad Plasmius. He knew exactly who he was and as the only other halfa he wished Vlad would train him.

Danny couldn't give up his father. They weren't the best parents but they did love him. Jazz always had a lot of their attention and he was always over looked. It was hard not too be when Jazz was perfect. Her looks, grades and everything. His parents always unconsciously compared the two and it hurt more than they would never know. He always tried so hard to do the right thing and his parents hated half of him with such a passion he really was terrified if they figured it out. Danny had practically raised himself since his parents were either in the lab or at one of Jazz's award ceremonies. They forgot his birthday a lot as well but they were just busy. Them being busy was probably why he was never caught. His parents didn't really care about what he did. His friends cared about him, now they too had abandoned him.

Danny flew into his room and transformed. He was immediately hit with a bast of ectoplasm. It hit his shoulder while his mom screamed "You are NOT Danny. My son is dead and I am going to rip you apart ghost." Danny, transformed into his ghost form and began dodging attacks. Jazz never even moved a muscle. His dad finally shot him down and Danny started screaming "I am your son. It was the portal. Im still alive. Don't you love me?". Danny had flown down the stairs and was being chased through the house. Maddie shook her head "Lies ghost. Our son was a disappointment but you are not him. I would never love a ghost." Danny kept struggling he looked at his sister and she stared blankly at him. "I told you this would happen. You should have left sooner freak." Danny started to shake. "Did you ever love your son?". Jack just shook his head. We hoped he would be like Jazz but he was a failure. He wasn't smart or strong but he was ok. Just disappointing but half ghost. That is an abomination.

Danny felt his heart break when he remembered something Vlad told him last year.

 _ **Flashback**_

"You should join me little badger. I would be a good father to you. I would train you. I just want to help you." Danny dived to avoid another blast "What about my mom? And what help? You are evil." Vlad stopped fighting and looked at him sadly "You really believe that? Think about what I have shown you, about our fights and you will see the truth. You refuse to join me but that does not mean I can't point you in the right direction. I always pushed you and forced you to discover things. Too look at the big picture, to plan. If I didn't release Piarah Dark someone else would have. I knew you could handle it. Things are not black and white. You should look at the grey Daniel. As for your mother, she is happy that is enough. I know that now but I also know that you will not be accepted."

 _ **Flashback end**_

Danny thought about what he said a lot and realised that after every fight with vlad, he had learnt something new. Now facing his parents, he knew Vlad was right. He was not accepted. Danny tore through the net and disappeared.

He was going to the one person who understood because he was right. He had never been good enough but the ghost powers, those his parents hated. They hated him so he did not owe them a thing. They did not deserve his loyalty. Vlad was right. He would accept Danny. Danny no longer had to feel guilty for admiring him because he had every right too. Vlad was a billionaire genious and a powerful ghost. He had taught Danny so much and he never even noticed it. He had always watched Vlad then practiced to see if he could do he same. Vlad could have easily killed him at any point but he didn't because he cared.

Danny remembered how special he felt before he knew Vlad was a halfa. Vlad didn't fawn over Jazz but spoke to him as an equal. Vlad was smart and all the things he said about business interested Danny. He wanted to learn more but how could he abandon his family. It seemed too impossible but then again parents are supposed to love their children. Vlad had gotten over maddie and it showed but Vlad still cared about him. Dannys interest in business had grown since he met Vlad even more than space. Vlad showed him his potential and he was right. His family of ghost hunters would never accept him when they barely accepted him as a normal human.

He arrived in Wisconsin around 11pm and knocked on the door. A butler opened it while Vlad walked down the stairs. The butler Adam, didn't know what to do until he saw his boss ready to pass out from shock. He brought the boy inside and put him to bed, leaving a very confused Vlad to wait for answers.

Edited: 04/02/2016


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: For my story to work, Vlad would have fought Danny many times but not cloned him or any of the other crazy stuff. The worst he did was release Piarah Dark.**

 **Thank you to Brenne for my first review on this fic. Im actually writing this chapter for you coz ur review got me so excited.**

 **Chapter 2**

Vlad Masters was a successful business man. He had built an empire in less than a decade and at 35 years, he was a powerful ghost however he was very lonely. He thought he loved Maddie but the truth was that she was the only woman he knew before he was successful. Now that he had all his money, many woman wanted him simply for his money. His only friend from before the accident had married the only woman who ever cared about him as well as left him alone. Jack called himself a friend but never once even bothered to visit him. He was terribly lonely all those years but he was able to read and learn so many different skills that had gotten him to the top. In the hospital to pass the time, Vlad had learnt languages and read every book on business he could find. He had gotten bored and started a business portfolio and when he had gotten better he put it into action and it worked. He reached new heights. His parents would have been ashamed that they threw him out because of the powers.

Vlad had been unlucky in poverty and riches. He was always alone. His parents had been harsh and strict. They taught him nothing and had been quick to throw him to the wolves once they learnt of his powers. Then he saw the boy. Daniel. It was perfect. A son. One just like him but the boy was loyal to Jack so Vlad played he villian. He used basic attacks, things that the boy would see and try to do the same when he did train. He fought Danny, easily, but the boy did a good job. Danny learnt faster than Vlad thought he would. His interest in business was endearing. It was easy to see, he was attention starved but he had a brilliant mind. He would be the perfect son. He had come to realise that Maddie was happy. Vlad could spend the rest of his life wondering or moving on and he chose to move on. All he ever wanted was for her to be happy but Daniel that was differnt. He was not happy but he believed that his family loved and appreciated him. He knew better. His parents had the same look that Vlad had seen on the face of his parents plenty times before. Once again life was cruel. All his money and power and he could still not have the one thing he always dreamed off. A family.

With all that in mind, the last thing he had ever expected to see was Danny, knocking on his door in the middle of the night looking as if he had just fought for his life. There were many things that he had planned for but this was not one of them. He had no idea what brought Danny here of all places especially when the child thought of him as the enemy.

Vlad did what he did best. He went looking for information so he could plan. The first thing he did was tap into the camera's he had set up inside the house. Maybe it was going over board but it really was just for safety. To make sure that Danny was ok and not dead. He hardly used them. He went back a couple hours to see, Dannys parents turn on him. He had always known that this day would come but he expected they boy to go to Miss Manson or Mr Foley when it happened.

Vlad pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. There wasn't much he could do with Danny asleep but now that he had an idea of what happened, he was forced to wait until morning to see what the boy was thinking about coming here. He cancelled his appointments for the weekend and went to bed. It was going to to an intresting weekend.

Danny POV

Danny woke up, in a huge fluffy bed, that felt like cotten candy. He was in heaven. Skulker could smash in and demand a fight and all he would say is if you gonna put my pelt on your bed, let it be this one. For 10 seconds, he was in heaven, then reality set in. This was not his room. He opened his eyes to find himself in a huge cream and brown room. In the centre of the room was a black plush carpet with animals on it. There was a chandelier and huge glass windows that over looked the most beautiful garden. It all came rushing back, why he was here and now it seemed like a bad idea. Danny was dirty and hungry so he wandered into the bathrooom that was the size of his old room and took the best shower of his life. After phasing the water off his body he was shocked to find a pair of black jeans and a blue button down shirt with some converse. He put on a white muscle t shirt and left then button down opened. A motherly looking woman knocked and opened the door. "Mr Masters is waiting for you in the dining room for breakfast dear. Hurry along now. You slept the whole of saturday away." she chuckled to herself. So it was sunday morning and Vlad was probably waiting for an explanation. I was nervous. My palms were sweating and I was feaking out. I had no idea if Vlad actually cared all that much about me and what if I disappointed him too or what if he really did want to kill me. I was only recently thinking differently but this could end so bad.

Vlad was sitting at the head of the table, in his usual suit. He almost looked like he was smiling when he saw me. I took a seat at his right hand and ate the bacon and eggs quietly. When it was all gone, he raised an eyebrow at me and said "I know your parents did not accept your ghost half and I am appalled that Maddie has lost herself so completely to ghosts but why would you come to me?" I looked him in the eye and said "You were right. my friends and family could not understand me. Can I stay with you?"

Vlad smiled., for the first time ever I saw him smile and say "Of course you can. Your parents signed away all legal rights to you when you were caught in another lab accident. The only reason you were not taken away is because of Jasmine being so clever and when you spoke to the policeman you did not want to leave your family. If you want I can adopt you or just become my ward." I was shocked. He offered to adopt me. Someone actually wanted me! But first I had to know "Why all that villan stuff?" Vlads smile dropped of his face but he answered me "Because I was wrong Daniel. I have been alone for so long and when I want someone I become ruthless to get it. I tried the wrong way to offer my help. Maybe if I offered you friendship I wouldn't have been so lonely. Once I came to terms with Maddie being happy married to jack, I noticed that you were not. You were affection starved and shy so I fought you. I wasn't able to fix my first impression so I pushed you hard to discover your strength. I never gave you an injury you would not handle because I saw your strength." Danny started to cry. Finally someone cared so much and it wasnt his parents. He allowed himself to grieve for them leaving him, then nothing else. He would cry only once then he was determined to make Vlad proud of him. He would finally be the best son he could be. Danny Fenton was weak but not anymore. Vlad wouldn't be lonely anymore. He would be his son and he would be just like vlad. Powerful, ambitious and ruthless to his enemies. Danny was sure that vlad would teach him and he was going to do him proud because he believed in him. He would be Daniel James Masters.

Edited:04/02/2016


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** **Right now Danny is excited that someone cares about him and wants to make Vlad proud but he does not completely trust him. I know a lot of people a following and favouriting this story so please review. Gimme any ideas you might have for this.**

Chapter 3

Danny Pov

Danny spent the next few days exploring the mansion. It was beautiful. He had found a game room filled with every videogame you could imagine. There a pool table, board games and a snack machine. There was also a gym. Danny trained and benched more than a regular guy thanks to his ghost strength but he even he could not lift what Vlad benched. Danny was shocked to realise how much stronger Vlad actually was. Danny knew he wasn't as strong as Vlad and the only reason he won was because Vlad let him.

Danny still felt unsettled around Vlad. He had no idea how to get close to him or even if he should. Danny looked around the mansion and even through it is beautiful it was missing something. There were no pictures of anyone. No family or friends or anything. It was bare. It finally dawned on Danny just how lonely Vlad actually was.

That afternoon when Vlad came home, Danny decided to learn more about him. They were sitting down for dinner, Danny asked him, "How come you don't have any pictures of anyone anywhere?" Vlad was shocked this was the first time Danny tried to talk to him, he just wished he picked a better topic. "Because I have no one to take pictures off Daniel." Danny looked confused, then sad, "But what about your parents or siblings?" he asked. Vlad decided it would be best to give him the truth and hope he never asked again. "My parents were not kind people Daniel. They were strict and mean. They were scientists, whomsaw the world in a very cold way. Everything had to do with logic and meaning. I never played games or did anything fun becuase they demanded that I be the best. The believed that ghosts could not exist and I became a beast to them. I never found love in my home and being half ghost sealed the final nail in the coffin. They disowned me. I never had any siblings. When woman only flock to you for money, you stay far away from them and I did. I never had a true person in my life because when I was younger I was a geek and now they all want something from me." Danny had a lot to think about now. Vlad always knew he would not be accepted because he was not either. He wanted to make Vlad feel better after making him so sad so he asked, "What do you do after dinner?" Vlad was surprised with that one but he assumed that Danny was trying to understand him and maybe offering a chance at a better relationship. "I train Daniel. Then some paperwork. Nothing much to do." Danny got excited at the word train and asked if he could come with him.

Vlad set Danny through some paces and upped certain parts of his training so the he would do better. They organized a regular schedule, for both of them so that Danny could train with Vlad. He also introduced Danny to a katana, Japanese swords. Vlad explained that by using a weapon it created displine in him, allowing him to focus his energy easier.

Vlad POV

He did not want to lie to the boy. He realised that if he lied he could lose Danny and these past couple days, he had been spending more time with the older halfa. Danny would train or ask questions about whatever book he had read that day or they would simply debate their different ideas. In the past few days, he had began to gain more weight and Vlad had been encouraging him to eat more protein and carbs. It was good for muscle build up. He decided that he would tell him the truth. That evening he sat Danny down and told him that his parents had told the town that Danny had run away and because they had no legal rights to you, they could not do anything about your decision. At first he had been furious, making him seem like a messed up kid probably taking drugs or something. Vlad had also told the boy that his friends did nothing to stop his parents. The good news was that Vlad was able to adopt Danny. He admitted that he may have put in some bribes so that they would seal his file but he was free of his parents. He also told Danny that he would have to go to school and it was his choice to go in as Masters or Fenton.

That night Danny spent thinking. He had been living with Vlad for a week and a half already and as far as Danny could see he had not lied to him. Vlad had already taught him things. Danny was healthier already and with the new programme Vlad had shown him, he was already getting stronger. He could feel it. He also encouraged Danny to think differently. They would spend hours talking about a business book that he had read during the day and even played chess with him. In every game, he had managed to last a little longer against Vlad. Danny couldn't say that he was ready to call Vlad his dad but he was ready to accept that he was no longer a Fenton.

Danny dressed differently now. Jeans and formal shirts. At first it was weird but he slowly grew to like it. Danny even felt different. He felt lighter and happier. He wanted to finish school. He would go to school as Danny Masters simply because he was never accepted as a Fenton.

When he told Vlad that he wanted to take his name, the older halfa looked as if he would start dancing in the spot. He gave a booklet, which read Silverstone High. It was a 20 minute drive from the mansion to the school. It was almost as big as Vlads house. Almost. There were lots of pictures of pupils wearing suits and girls wearing skirts. They all had laptops and just looking at the pictures he felt intimated.

Vlad noticed his reaction and said "Daniel, you will be representing me at this school. I am the worlds richest man and you know that. I recently passed Bill Gates on the list a year or so ago. You will be there as a Masters. You will represent me and I know you will do well. You never fought back at your old school because you were afraid you would hurt someone. In this school you must out smart your enemies and I know you have practice with that. Your ghost enemies always said you would not shut up. These children are spoilt brats, you will always be better than them and I expect you to believe it. They will not rely on physical bullying but they will test your intelligence against them. Remember your witty banter."

Vlad left Danny thinking about what he said and he looked at the pictures again then at Vlad. He would not let spoilt brats push him around because it would look bad for Vlad. He owed it to him to live up to the name if he used it so he would. Unconsciously, Danny straightened his shoulders and raised his chin, imitating Vlads posture. It also gave him a confidence boost.

Danny would start school next week but for now, it was time to buy him clothes for school as well as supplies. Vlad only wore the best which meant his suits were armani. He called his tailor and had Danny measured. He got him a gold watch and then a laptop. They discussed the classes he would take and Vlad made sure he put in another language and a tough business class. Danny worked well under pressure. Once everything was set Danny was still nevous but he had the weekend before school started so he decided on Saturday he would go out and be normal. He was spending to much time locked in here with Vlad, he needed a change of scenery.

Edited:04/02/2016


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry for the spelling in the last chapter. Does anyone wanna beta this story for me?**

 **Spatterson: Thanks for your review but I dont want Danny to go all evil and kill everyone but clockwork will play an important part in the story. Danny will have words with his old friends and family but who knows if he'll forgive them?**

 **Chapter 4**

Danny took one of Vlads motorbikes for a drive. He chose to ignore the helmet. He choose the silver and black Ducati. As he started the bike Danny was reminded of Jonny 13. Danny wore black jeans and black motorcycle boots and a plain white t shirt. All he was missing as the trench coat and he could have been his brother. He smirked at the random though shook his head and put it all out of his mind. Danny liked the way he dressed lately. It felt great to ride. Almost as good as flying. Danny was thinking about how much his life had changed in the past 2 weeks. Vlad had insisted that Danny wear the gold watch at all times so that he could get used to wearing it. Danny didn't understand why until he put it on and realised how heavy the thing was it had taken a couple days for him to be able to use his hand normally and for him to get over his fear of breaking it.

Danny drove out of the rich areas towards a public park. Across the park, was a burger joint and a large sign for karaoke. Danny parked his bike outside the building. As he walked towards the park he couldn't help but notice, that all the teens there had bicycles parked next to his bike. Danny shook his head and realised how easily he had accepted Vlads wealth as his own.

There was a group of teens playing football, while a couple of girls sat on the blankets and watched. That group reminded him of the A listers back at Casper high. Danny shook his head and started to read his book but his eyes keot drifting back to the teens. Danny felt lonely sitting under the tree. It had been a really long time since he had acted like a teenager or had any fun. Danny wished he had a real friend. One that wouldn't betray him. While Danny was lost in his thoughts the group of teens noticed the stranger watching them.

Erick went to the local public school near the park. He was the captain if the football team and the beauty Cassandra who was watching them play was his girl. He was also a bully. They all noticed the guy watching them, then he looked as if he were daydreaming. Erick didn't like it. He noticed Cassie staring at him and he hated it. Erick was well off. The richest guy in school. His dad was a local businessman. It was better than all of the others who were teachers or something. Erick couldn't help but want to prove he was better than this guy. There was just something about his presence that grated on his nerves.

The guy shook his head and started walking towards the restaurant across the park. He was a little ahead of them and he went inside. Cassie and Erick were the first ones on the stage while the others ordered. The girls started making fun of a girl that was sitting in front of the guy they saw outside. She was tiny, like really short about 4'7. She had waist length chestnut coloured hair and emerald green eyes. She was gorgeous and Cassie hated her. She wanted to make this stranger feel small and leave. This was their hangout afterall. They were trying to get her to go sing but she ignored them until the girl couldn't take it anymore and said "Who the hell do you want me to sing with diva? Leave me the hell alone." The entire place was silent.

Danny watched them carefully and saw how cruel they were to the girl. Danny was pissed. He was so sick of people like them and when the girl stood up for herself, he respected her. She obviously wasn't concerned with these people but she wouldn't allow them to belittle her for their amusement. It was clear that all the teens in here went to the same school and the two of them were complete strangers here. The rest of them were waiting for the A listers to do something. "I'll sing with you." Dannys voice cut through the silence like a knife. The girl got up gracefully and walked towards the stage. Danny joined her.

 **Danny**

 _The girl_

 _ **Both**_

 **We come into this world unknown**

 **But know that we are not alone**

 **Then they try and knock us down**

 **But change is coming, its our time now**

 _Hey.. Everybody loses it,_

 _Everybody wants to throw it all away_

 _Sometimes_

 _And hey... Yeah I know what you're going through_

 _Don't let it get to you, you'll make it out alive_

 _Oh_

 _ **People like us, we've gotta stick together**_

 _ **Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**_

 _ **Heres to the damned, to the lost and**_

 _ **Forgotten**_

 _ **Its hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

 **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

 **We are all misfits living in a world on fire**

 **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

 **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

 _Hey, this is not a funeral_

 _It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage_

 _Just wait, everything will be okay_

 _Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames_

 _Oh_

 _ **People like us, we've gotta stick together**_

 _ **Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**_

 _ **Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**_

 _ **It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

 **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

 **We are all misfits living in a world on fire**

 **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

 **Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

 _You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher_

 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _ **They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me**_

 _ **This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed**_

 _ **So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare**_

 _ **Tonight we're gonna change forever**_

 **Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**

 **Oh**

 _ **People like us, we've gotta stick together**_

 _ **Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**_

 _ **Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**_

 _ **It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**_

 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

 _We are all misfits living in a world on fire_

 _Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh_

 _Sing it for the people like us, the people like us_

 _ **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**_

 _ **You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**_

 _ **Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**_

 _ **Sing it for the people like us**_

They were amazing. The crowd were cheering loudly. Cassie looked like she was trying to swallow a lemon and the owner laughed. He told Danny to come back with his friend fo another performace. Danny put the mike down and took her hand. "I'm Danny." She smiled at him and shook hands. "Im Arai." Danny helped her down the stage and past the A listers. Erick looked pissed and followed them out, he was about to say something when Danny climbed onto his bike and offered the girl his hand. She gave him a huge smile and climbed up behind him. Danny revered the engine and took off with the girl.

Danny drove to the mall and parked. He helped her off the bike and stared while she put her hair right. She was wearing white skinny jeans and a green top that made her eyes look even more beautiful. Danny caught himself staring and blushed. She laughed at him and asked if he wanted to join her for lunch since he didn't get to eat before.

The two had an amazing time together. He learnt that her mother was greek and she was named after the greek goddess of curses. She didn't have many friends and liked to get away from her family. She thought they were all stuck up and rude. She was also extremely shy around people she did not know and had been taking music classes all her life.

Danny told her how he was unwanted by his family and that he was recently adopted by a family friend who always wanted a family. They were both sixteen and he couldn't help but laugh at her height. She then kicked him hard in the shin. The girl came to chest when they stood side by side and he couldn't help but tell her that he thought she was adorable. It was getting late and she needed to go home. Danny offered to take her but she declined. She gave him her cell number instead and disappeared into the crowd.

 **AN: I do not own Danny Phantom or the song people like us. I am just borrowing it.**

 **Edited:04/02/2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Please review. A guest asked me to bring in Dani but I already said that Vlad wasn't that crazy in my story. If he was then I would have to take longer for Danny to trust him and I dont have the patience to write that way but I liked the idea and I will bring her in the story in another way. Clockwork will be coming up soon.**

 **Chapter five**

Danny spent the whole of Sunday texting Arai. He felt lighter than he had in a long time. Vlad just looked amused the entire time. Danny kept checking his phone and smiling to himself. Danny liked Arai but he still kept her at arms length after all he did only know her for a day. He kept her talking about herself. They spent most of their time talking about a social gathering her mother was dragging her too next month. They also spoke about books, movies and music. She was like a breath of fresh air for Danny. She was completely different from Sam. She never tried to push him to talk about things he didn't want too. She was a gentle person too. Not a push over but at the same time just talking to her relaxed him. He was still afraid that if she found out about him being rich or half ghost, she wouldn't treat him the same.

Vlad was glad Danny made a friend and hoped that it would last. The next morning he would be starting school and he hoped that Danny would be able to deal with those spoilt brats. Many would never even believe that he was a Masters. Rich people were a lot like parasites. There would be talk and Danny would have to deal with it on his own. Vlad couldn't help but believe that his would be his test. He boy had accepted him as a mentor but if he defended his name then he would accept him as family. It would also test to see if he could handle this world. Vlad knew that Danny had it in him. The innocence that had him defending his town had been torn down. He knew this from their discussions. Just because he treated people nicely didn't mean that they would do the same to him. He had began to see the grey.

Danny woke up early and he was nervous. They would arrive half an hour early to talk to the principal. Danny looked at the suit he would wear. Black pants, white shirt, blue tie and polished black shoes. Danny scrowled, he liked jeans not monkey suits. He put it all on and felt ridiculous. This was supposed to be school not some fancy dance. He tried to tie the tie 3 times and failed. Danny went down to meet Vlad and silently passed him the tie. Vlad smiled and it reached his eyes. Danny had come to him knowing he would help him. He expected Vlad to help him. The ate breakfast and Danny asked at least four times if the clothes were necessary until Vlad glared at him so he sulked instead.

They arrived earlier than anyone else and Danny made an invisible duplicate of himself to check out the school. He did not want to get lost and end up late. The office was large and expensive. Mr. Pennywort was an oversized, balding man who believed that running this school was as good as running a country. Danny immediately hated him. He tried and failed to talk down to Vlad until he was glared at. There were many rules in the school eg. No bunking lessons. Tardiness was not acceptable. There was an extremely strict dress code and every loophole had been covered. A laptop was a necessity. No drinking or smoking on school grounds and the list went on. Danny stopped paying attention and let his mind link with his duplicate. He saw a huge lounge, with tables and chairs for homework. There were more comfortable looking sofa's. There were vending machines as well. The classrooms looked like any other except for a blackboard there was a white projection screen. Students that were there, were dressed as he was and he was shocked to hear and see that they were proud of it.

They was gossip of a new student but many were not cared. They didn't know how rich he was so none of them actually cared about the new student. Danny observed their behaviour and realised that if he acted like Danny Fenton then he would be eaten alive. While still sitting in the office chair, Danny stopped slouching and straightened his spine. He was no longer a Fenton. He was a Masters. If he allowed these people to walk all over him, it would refect badly on Vlad. He would make an impression on these stuck up brats.

The meeting took an hour. When they left the office he was five minutes late for his first class. English wasn't far from the office. Vlad noticed the determined look in Dannys eye and smiled to himself. Danny would do well here in this school. Vlad wished Danny goodluck, gave him a new laptop that he had designed himself that was not even on the market yet and left.

Danny straightened his spine and lifted his chin. He hid his nervousness behind a cool mask and walked calmly to class. He entered the class and immediately every eye landed on him. None of them recognised him as anyone important and dismissed him. He walked to the teacher and handed him his pass. The teacher, a young lady about 24 years old, smiled warmly and said "Class, this is Daniel. Daniel would you like to intoduce yourself?" Danny never broke eye contact with the teacher nor did his posture drop. "Call me Dan-" he was going to say Danny but that sounded young and childish. Now that he was older people stopped calling him that so he contined "Call me Dan. Dan Masters" Immediately every eye turned back to him and someone scoffed in the background. "Masters? As in Vlad Masters the billionaire genius. You expect us to believe that you are his son? Everyone knows is not married. I think you are a liar. " The brown haired kid annoyed Danny. He raised a single eyebrow and said "I am Vlads son. Although I am his adopted son but that doesn't change the fact that I am his heir. His sole heir." with that Danny took his seat.

After the class, Danny took his time leaving knowing that the teen Adam would be waiting for him. Danny walked confidently into the hall went he was crowded. "Enough games. Who are you?" said a guy standing next to Adam. Adam looked at him and said "Tell the truth then you can go back to your public school and tell them that you spoke a Malfoy." Danny tapped his chin, "Malfoy as in Malfoy inc. The company that was bought out a couple months ago by my father. Your father is now a CEO but he no longer owns the company. Correct?" Adam scrowled. "Just because you read the newspaper does not make you Vlad Masters son and I will prove it." Danny just looked at him with a blank face and said, "You can try to make people believe I am not who I claim to be but I warn you it is not wise to cross me now I believe I am late for my next class."

His day continued in the same fashion with Adam and his friends trying and failing to get him to admit that he was not Vlads son and it irked him. He only had to get through 3 more lessons and he could be outta here. The business classes here were harder than he expected and although he and Vlad spoke about business and read books, he still didn't know much about how his businesses actually worked. He had to create a business plan and he had plenty of ideas just not where to start.

Danny walked into his spanish class and he noticed the look Adam was giving him. Danny was ready to strangle the little weasel. Danny sat down and kept a close eye on Adam. The boy was about to say something when Vlad walked in through the door. The class went silent. Adam thought that he was here because he heard of someone using his name without his permission but Danny was freaking out. He knew Vlad very well and he saw that look in his eyes only once. When he came to Danny after releasing Piarah Dark. A look of anger, fear and regret. Danny stood up and spoke without thinking, "What happened? Whats the problem?" Vlad sighed and gestured discretly towards the class. Danny got the hint. Not here. "I am sorry Dan. I wanted you to enjoy your first day at school but it seems there is a little emergency. Nothing to serious. I just need you with me this afternoon." Danny tried to sound as carefree as Vlad and he thought he did ok. Danny nodded and said, "Sure thing dad." and grabbed his laptop. As he walked out of the class, he noticed the looks of disbelief on his classmates faces but that wasn't why he was staring, in the back of the class, a girl was staring at him in shock. It almost looked as if she were hiding behind her curtain of chestnut hair. Arai. He smiled briefly and she returned it as he walked out.

As soon as they were far away from the class, Vlad started walking faster and said, "We have problems Daniel." Danny didn't miss the urgent way Vlad spoke and just followed him wondering what on earth could possibly be the problem now.

Edited:04/02/2016


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I know a lot of people are reading and favouriting so please keep reviewing.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 6**

Vlad was worried, he did as he was told and got Danny. When they reached the mansion, Vlad made a bee line for his portal. Danny followed him and changed into phantom. They went through the portal and Vlad could almost feel that Danny was reaching the end of his patience. They reached the tower quickly and he was waiting for them.

Clockwork knew that his plan had many risks but the boy was doing so well. His emotions were always his downfall. His bonds to his family were severed by death creating an evil which cannot be allowed to exist but his parents and friends breaking the bond themselves created a more dangerous outcome. Plasmius was keeping him stable for now, the girl would play an important part in his life later on but he needed a little more. He needed something to protect. Plasmius showed him that he didn't need to be a hero all the time. Plasmius gave him a father to love and a mentor to be loyal too. The girl, Arai, gave him hope and would repair his trust in time but he needed something to protect. He hoped that with his interference he could prevent two evils from ever forming and give a little girl a family.

Clockwork waited for the halfas to arrive and they were right on time. "Clockwork? " asked Danny. Vlad looked at Danny in shock. "You know the time keeper Daniel?"Danny shruggered. "I explored the zone and met him once." Clockwork smiled at him. "I asked Vlad to bring you here because it is time you learned child. " He gestured to the time mirrors then to the sofa. The two halfa's took a seat and waited.

"Inside everyone there is potential. The two of you have great power and with that there are consequences. You both have the potential for great good or great evil. I see every possibility of time." He turned to the time mirrors and the pictures changed. It showed Dannys family, when he was around eight years old. "There are timelines where your parents do not learn your secrets. Where they love you even though your sister is smarter. Even ones where you and your sister are very close. There is one that worried me greatly. You were loved and your family died so you turned evil in your rage and sorrow. You always feel very deeply Daniel. In this timeline your bond to your family has broken and in its place there is loyalty to Vlad. You will not turn evil." The time mirors changed from an evil phantom to an image of Vlad working in his lab. "In the same timeline, you do not see Maddies happiness and you decend into madness. You attempt to clone Daniel. Your plan fails and you create Danielle. When she is not accept by you and Daniel cannot keep her, she turns evil. This results in the destruction of the world again." The time mirror showed a picture of a 12 year old girl first, then a 21 year old aversion of her killing phantom and Plasmius.

Danny looked at the screen in horror. Clockwork seeing his expression placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "These are not real Daniel, but it could be, however because of Vlad and your choices you will not become that. I called you here because of a little problem. My time mirrors show every possibility, however if someone takes something out of the mirror, that object will exist outside of time. I cannot put it back. While I met with the observents, someone took something out of the mirror." A little girl wearing an outfit simliar to Dannys floated out into of the shadows. "Danielle now exists outside of her time." explained Clockwork.

Danny and Vlad were in shock. Different timelines, ok they could deal but a clone of Danny existing outside of time... What the hell were they supposed to do with that?

The girl floated towards Danny and he noticed the look in her eyes. He knew that look. He had seen it in the mirror everyday when he lived with his parents. Fear of not being accepted but hope that they would. Danny smiled at her, "If you were created from my DNA then I guess that makes you my daughter." He looked at Vlad briefly and saw that the older halfa was smiling at him in pride. "She can be your daughter in front of us. I can fake some paperwork and make her your sister to the public." Dani launched herself towards the two ghosts. She was accepted.

When Clockwork found her in his home, he explained to her this timeline amd allowed her to watch. She knew that this Vlad was kinder than the other one and that this Danny would be able to raise her. She couldn't help but feel that he kept something from her, the reason that she was brought into this timeline.

Vlad left Danny to show Dani around the mansion, while he went to contact some people about her paperwork. Dani was excited. She had traveled the world alone and was very lonely. Danny couldn't find any clothes that would fit her so he decided that online shopping was the best idea. Once she had enough clothes and had eaten, Vlad decided that she needed a health check. He discovered that she was underweight. She could have passed for a nine year old. He put her on a strict diet and sent her to bed after the long day.

Danny and Vlad were sitting in the study. "Do you think this is a good idea Daniel? " asked Vlad. Danny finally showed him how worried he was about this and said, "She wants a family. She shares my ecto signature and my DNA. I feel responsible for her. I want her to be happy. I visited Coockwork before. I saw his time mirrors. It all depends on our decisions. You chose to let go of your hate and she was never created. My parents chose to hate me and I finally had a reason to come to you. It doesn't matter how she got here because we can't get rid if her. I turned evil because of how deep my emotional bonds were, now my bonds are to you and Dani. Shes a good kid, just lonely."

Vlad pulled the boy into a hug. "You are doing well Dan. You will make a good a father to her. I'll hire a private tutor for her until we see how much she knows and what grade we can place her in, until then you will be back in school tomorrow." Danny grinned at that, "Now that you proved I am your son, can you help me with my homework?"

They spent two hours working on Dannys business work. Once he had an idea of how the company was run, Danny never stopped asking questions or giving ideas. Many things that he did say Vlad jotted down with a reminder to himself to look into the idea further and see if it could work. Danny was smart and with the right direction he had a passion for business. He also noticed that he worked extremely hard probably because he wanted to prove himself. After Danny yawned for the third time, Vlad sent him off to bed saying that they could continue tomorrow. Danny shuffled out the door and before he left completely he said, "Night dad." and he was gone. A single tear rolled down his cheek when he realised that Daniel had accepted him as his father.

Once he was gone, Vlad reflected back on the day. He couldn't help but be proud that Danny had accepted the young girl. Vlad knew better than anyone that blood never mattered. It was loyalty that made you family. Danny already cared about the girl and Vlad couldn't help but adore her. She still had the innocence of a child and she was always so happy. He laughed at himself when he realised that he sounded like a grandfather. Then he smiled. He was practically glowing because if Danny accepted him as a father then that little girl was his granddaughter. All he needed to complete the picture was a girlfriend for Daniel. He shook his head and laughed at the thought. His son would probably kill him if he tried to set him up, but that didn't mean it would not be funny as hell. Maybe it was time they threw a party to introduce the world to his son and granddaughter. Danny was sixteen and Vlad adopted Dani under Dannys name with him as the guardian. He could simply tell people they were brother and sister and Danny raised her as his daughter when their parents died. But back to the matter at hand, there would be a party to introduce them in the coming month and maybe he could introduce him to a friends daughter. He smiled just thinking of the look on his son's face..

Edited:04/02/2016


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I know a lot of people are reading and favouriting so please keep reviewing. Is there anything specific anyone would like to see?**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 7**

Danny was annoyed. He arrived with all the other students and suddenly they all followed him around like he was a superstar. They were all suck ups. He would not be played for a fool. He sent an icy glare towards Adam and his friends when they tried to approach him. He was more interested in finding Arai. Many of them had enough brains to stay far away from him. He found Arai sitting outside the fountain near the grounds. She looked nervous and tried to smile. She failed, "I didn't know this was the school you were starting." He tried smiling back, "You didn't tell me you go here either. I'm still the same guy nothing has to change. " She stood up and offered him her hand, "Then nothing will. By the way , I am Arai Winter." He took her hand and escorted her to class. He knew the Winter family, a very private but rich family. Her parents would be putting a lot of pressure on her to find the perfect match to marry and expand their wealth.

Over the last few months, Danny had spent a lot of time with Dani and Vlad. Vlad had already decided that she would join middle school in the new year. It was only three months away and there would be less talk about her, if she started with everyone else. Danny loved her, she was his little girl and she was finally healthy. Danny had caught Vlad spoiling her many times and it was obvious the pride and love he had for the little girl. She called him grandpa when she felt it or uncle Vlad when there were guests. The public was still unaware of them. There was plenty of gossip but with all the training, bonding, homework and school Vlad could never find the time to throw that party he wanted. Danny had been living with him for eight months now and he had matured.

The school had the effect Vlad hoped it would. Danny had experiened first hand how easily money and power could change peoples attitudes. He had learnt how to show his power by using his brains and no one would dare cross a Masters. He proved to everyone of those brats that unlike them, he had earned his right to inherit his fathers estate because he actually knew how to run it.

Danny referred to Vlad as his father because to him there was no better person. He had taken him in, fed, clothed, educated and trained him because he wanted too not because he had too. He felt accepted and loved and having Danielle kept him from turning completely cold to all people. Then there was Arai, he cared deeply about her and he was very comfortable around her. He was still afraid that if she found out his secret then she would hate him. He had began to fall in love with her and it terrified him especially because he didn't want a repeat of the Sam drama.

Danny always remembered how Sam would insist that he always get a hair cut when it started to grow out. Danny never really cared about getting it cut and without her to remind and nag him to do it he forgot about it. About five months ago, when he was training his hand to hand combat skills, with Vlad he realised his hair kept getting in the way so he tied it up. Danny decided that he liked the looked and he kept his hair long. It just touched the top of his shoulders when open.

Arai laughed she saw him struggle to tie it neatly and showed him how. She never knew how deeply that simple act touched him because she accepted him, where as Sam would have thrown a fit about the length. All Arai ever cared about was if he was happy and that was enough for her. She was smart. She stayed away from Adam and his friends because she saw through them. She was humble and liked simple things like art and music. She drew him many times and each time he was amazed that she was so talented. He wanted to introduce her to Dani. He already had the cover story. Vlad had adopted him when his parents had died. Dani was his little sister but she called him dad because he raised her and took care of her before his parents died. His parents had been scientists and they were too busy too look after a toddler so he did it. They died in a fire. He knew that this story was different from the one he had first told her so he would have to change some stuff around and hope she bought it.

Arai had never been to Dannys house before and she was nervous. She loved Danny but she had her own secrets and she knew he was keeping something from her. They played a videogame and Danny kept figeting until she lost her patience and demanded he tell her what has him so worried. Danny smiled sheepishly and said, "Remember how I told you my parents didn't really care about me to vlad adopted me?" I nodded my head and remembered him saying something like that when we first met. "I wasn't completely honest. I have a daughter named Danielle and-" he was cut off by me walking towards the balcony. I heard him and I had many questions but I knew I heard something outside. I froze. There was a 12 year old little girl with snow white hair and glowing green eyes fighting a genie. I turned and saw a flash of light coming from Danny. His jeans was replaced by a white and black hazmat suit and his black hair turned white. He looked like an older version of the girl. He blasted the genie and the three began to fight. She turned and saw me watching and screamd, "If I can't kill you, the I'll destroy your little friend." she sent a blast towards me and I narrowed my eyes and and concentrated. The blast hit a glowing wall of blue energy and my shield shattered. Danny used a thermos to capture Desiree.

Danny and the girl both changed back to normal with their blue eyes and black hair and I started to laugh. "I'll tell you the truth if you tell me the truth." Danny explained it all to me, his parents, Vlad and his daughter. I was so angry at his friends, happy with Vlad and so proud of him for accepting such a big responsibility. Then it was my turn, "I control energy. I was born like this. If you want a scientific explanation then it would be like this. The world is full of different kinds if energy. Ectoplasm, kinetic etc. I feel the energy around us. The extra little bits of energy that exist in the atmosphere. I can sense them. I bend them to my will. I can do anything with it because energy is encased in everything. I can track a person by following their unique energy signature or I can summon the energy around me into something physical eg the shield. " I bit the inside of my cheek. I told him about how when I was young I couldn't control the energy around me and it made me weird so all the other stuck up snobs stayed away from me. I was afraid he wouldn't accept me. Danny surprised me by hugging me. He thought my powers were cool. I laughed. The three of us spent the rest of the afternoon goofing off using our powers and having fun. Dani was such a special child, I loved her.

When Danny told Vlad about what happened with Arai he looked ready to faint. Once he had the whole story and Danny calmed him down everything was ok. Danny was worried though. Dani wasn't acting normal lately. She was moody all the time and he honestly thought that something was going on. When he spoke to Arai all she did was raise an eyebrow and ask her age. Then she patted his arm and said that she would talk to Dani after school.

Danny watched as Arai spent an hour speaking to Dani then she walked into his room and gave him a list. Arai watched as the colour faded from his face and he might have stopped breathing for a second. Vlad being curious to see the cause of the drama took one look at the list and left the room without a backward glance. Arai laughed. "Relax Dan, I'll already told her I would go with her and show her what to buy and how to use it. She's growing up and you know it. Afterall she is off age to start her period." she patted his arm and took Dani out, laughing as the boy made a bee line for his father in a similar fashion to how he had run for the hills.

Edited:04/02/2016


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: A lot of people want to know what's being happening in Amity Park all this time so...**

 **Again I remind you that the red huntress was created by Vlad and in my story he wasn't that crazy. I know shes important but in my story she doesnt exist yet. I might bring her in later.**

 **Chapter 8**

Sam felt horrible, she had basically told Danny that they didn't want to be around his because of his secret. Although it was true. That first year everything was ok. They both had lied a lot, got detentions and missed homework. Then they all hit 15 and Danny still didn't share her feelings. It was so obvious that they liked each other but he kept making excuses. Then Sams parents sat her down and told her that if she didn't raise her grades and drop the detentions then they would send her to an all girls school in England. She freaked out and of course Danny was fighting a ghost. Tucker had the same talk from his parents.

They both decided to let Danny handle the ghosts for a while since there was nothing too big to deal with. Tucker and Sam spent hours together getting caught up on their schoolwork and somehow they just ended up dating as well but they hid it. Sam honestly didn't know why they hid it, they just both panicked and kept it from him. It wasn't like he hung around them all the time anyway. They were all growing apart and she realised it, when he caught them. Danny still thought that there was a chance for them and she never told him otherwise. She had lied to him and it really hurt him. She carried on leading him on and never even thought that if she had noticed sooner and stopped leading him on then it wouldn't hurt so much when he found out.

They were tired of waiting for him to come back, she had assumed that he would after a couple days or something but after a month they decided to talk to Jazz. She knew his secret but she never really cared what he did with his powers but it was worth a shot. Jazz explained what his parents did and they were horrified. "Why didn't you do something princess? You could have helped him." Jazz gave Sam a really nasty look, and said, "Helped him how? Our parents are crazy. Danny never fit into their idea of the perfect son and all he had was the two of you who accepted him. I blew up all their equipment so they couldn't track him and signed away all the legal, rights I had to him. When I turned 16 I got custody but I signed it away claiming if something happened to my parents then I wouldn't be able to raise him. I got him out of a place that brought him nothing but pain and misery. Danny was never safe living with ghost hunters, he stayed here for the two of you, because you cared about him. I know what you two did. You are right Sam you can date whoever you want but honesty is important. If you both had told Danny he wouldn't have felt betrayed. You lied and broke his heart . Besides if you two felt that what you were doing was right then you wouldn't have hidden it. I think you were ashamed at how quickly and easily you were able to cut him out of your lives. Tucker you were like his brother. You were supposed to be there for him. You knew how he felt and because he wasn't around you for a couple months you thought it would be ok to lie to him. Wherever he is, I hope he doesn't come back. Hes better off far away from here." She left them alone to mule over what she said.

Tucker felt guilty and horrible. He always liked Sam but Danny was in love with her. He would do anything for her and he betrayed him. If Danny had done something like that to him, Tucker wouldn't have spoken to Danny either. "It was our choice Sam." Sam looked shocked, "What do you mean?" Tucker punched the wall, he was so angry with himself, "The ghost hunting. We made him go into the portal, it was our idea for him to fight ghosts and we chose to help him but when it got to hard for us to lead the double life the way he did, we blamed him. It wasn't right or fair. If we spoke to him and told him everything about our parents about us spending time together, all of it, maybe we would still have him. We should have told him that we wanted to be together. All he ever wanted was for everyone to be happy. We went behind his back Sam. We stopped including him in our plans assuming he was busy. We pushed him away and he carried on caring about us. We owe him an apology. "

Sam never stopped thinking about everything that Tucker said and he was right. All they had to do was be honest, tell him what they wanted and he would have smiled and left them with their relationship. They all knew their friendship would never have survived it but at least there would have been no hard feelings and they would have parted ways with good memories. She was still going strong with Tucker, their differences just made things exciting. Tucker made her happy and feel normal. Ghosts rarely left he zone and when they did, they never caused any harm. Without Danny there wasn't a reason for ghosts to fight for Amity Park. Sam still felt guilty. She hoped that someday she could apologize to danny for everything that she had done.

The Fentons on the other hand couldn't care less. They always knew that Jazz was the better but lately she just gave her parents a nasty look and never spoke to them. They honestly had no idea why. Danny was a ghost. A freak. He was no longer part of the family. He could hurt Jazz after all you can never trust a ghost, so Danny Fenton had left Amity Park and he would never return. They were doing what was right. Right?

Jazz was sad. She loved her brother but she knew that this house was no home for him. They had never been close but she knew that wherever he was it was better than here. She would leave for college soon and she would never return. She would leave all this behind and hope that her brother found a better life because even though she loved him, she couldn't deal with it. She could just make sure her parents left him alone and hope that was enough to give him a second chance at life. She never wanted him to come back to this ungrateful town. All it had ever caused him was pain and misery. He fought the ghosts and the town labelled him a menace. He tried hard with school but with so little sleep and no time to study they called him a weak student. His friends were supposed to make things easier him instead they got caught up in their own lives but she couldn't blame them for that. She could blame them for being bad friends. No one ever accepted him but she knew where he was. There was only one place he could go and she knew that Vlad would accept him and teach him to accept himself. He was free of his burdens here. These people did not need him to give up his life for them. He needed to find his own place in the world. Far away from these hypocrites they called parents.

 **ARAI POV (8 MONTHS AGO)**

She had just had another fight with her parents. She was so sick of all the drama. She wasn't normal sure so she didn't want any of those stuck up snobs as her friends. They all thought she was a freak. The only reason she wasn't messed with was because she was a Winter and because she was pretty. She had left the rich park her parents sent her too and came to the public one. Then there was the Queen witch present. She just couldn't catch a break recently. All she wanted was some peace and quiet. Mabye even meet someone who didn't think she was a freak and hang out. Then that guy with the gorgeous blue eyes came to her rescue. He was so sweet and funny. She had never ridden a motorbike before and that was just so cool. She felt at peace with him around. They spoke all weekend abour nothing of value. Music, books, tv, the dance her parents were dragging her too the coming month.

When she saw Vlad Masters of all people come to get his son she spent the entire day texting him and she didn't get a reply. The next day, he was back at school hanging out with her, he carried her books and they sat together at lunch. He made sure that people understood who he was and that he was not to be messed with. He had everything he wanted and needed therefore he did not need any of them pretending to be his friend. They hung out on weekends and did homework together. She taught him how to tie his hair properly. Too her that was the funniest thing ever. His father did it every morning and he needed help. Danny was toned. He had grown taller to which she complained about how it was unfair that she was short and when he stood next to Vlad it was hard to say he was adopted. He carried himself in the same manner he did. When not wearing his suits, he wore jeans, converse and tailored shirts. He was hot.

When she found about about Dani and his powers she was so happy. He encouraged her to train her powers with him when he was training and her control was getting better. They were completely comfortable with each other because they were a lot a like. Their powers wasn't the only thing that they had in common. They liked similar music too. She began to teach him how to play the piano and he taught her how to fight. Danny, Dani and her often went out for ice cream or the movies. She accepted Danny faults and all because he accpeted her. He didn't try to change her like her parents often did and she loved him. She even loved his little girl and she was scared to try and push him. No she would never force him like that, she would wait for him to make the first move. Until then she just enjoyed his company.

Edited:04/02/2016


	9. Chapter 9

**AN I am still looking for a beta reader. I type all my stories on my tab so there might be a lot of spelling errors. I try to fix as many as possible but seriously. I am looking for a beta reader.**

 **Chapter 9**

Vlad wanted to host a christmas party. Danny and Dani reactions was not helping. They couldn't have been more surprised if he had began doing the robot in the middle of a confrence. No matter how much they begged and pleaded, Vlad was set on his plans. The world would know that he had a son and daughter. Vlad had already hired a dance instructor so they would know how to dance. Arai agreed to take Dani shopping for a dress and promised to help him dance later. Danny wanted to run screaming from the room. There would be reporters. The whole point of this Christmas party was to introduce the world to the Masters family. He wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out. He still hated attention. It was one thing for him to be a jerk in school, it was another thing to meet all of Vlads business associates and he would see his entire class present with their parents. No matter how much he tried he was stuck attending the party.

Danny stood in front of the mirror and for the first time in eight months he saw the changes. He carried himself in the same manner as Vlad. Head up, shoulders back. His hair was styled in the same manner. He could have passed for his biological son. Danny wore a gold chain wih the letter M on it, similar to Vlads. It was the family crest. Dani wore hers on a bracelet. Danny studied his face carefully. His eyes had a hard glint that was never there before and he had matured. He no longer had the boyish look anymore and he had gained some weight. He looked healthy and happy.

Danny sighed and went to join the party. Vlad was running late so he and Dani would meet and greet guests until Vlad came down. The room decorated in green, red and gold. There was a huge Christmas tree standing in one part of the room. Every one was wearing fancy dresses and suits. Danny saw many of his classmates. The girls were all wearing pretty dresses, too much make up and jewelry. He saw Dani, wearing a knee length ice blue dress and pumps. She refused to put on any kind of make up besides lip gloss. She wore a simple gold chain and her bracelet. She straightened her hair and left it open. She looked pretty but not overly girly either. Danny bumped into a girl of about fifteen. "Be careful young man, my daughter could have been hurt by your carelessness. " hissed the beady eyed man next to her. The poor girl blushed beet red and Danny raised an eyebrow, "Forgive me Mr-" "Whitmore child." he said with that superior tone he hated so much. "Then forgive me Mr. Whitmore." The older man simply looked down his nose at Danny and turned away.

Danny rolled his eyes and continued to look for Arai. She and her family should be here by now. His breath caught and he seemed to be having a hard time keeping his mouth off the floor. She looked amazing. She wore a green dess that matched her eyes. It was strapless, floor length, hugging the top of her body before flaring out at the bottom slightly. The top half was covered in black lace and she had fingerless lace gloves to her elbows. She wore her hair curled over one shoulder. Dani stood next to her brother trying to smother a laugh. She picked his jaw off the floor and pushed him gently. "Go introduce yourself to her family idiot." Danny shook his head and realised why he had a green tie. It matched her dress.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs winters. Arai, you look lovely." said Danny. Mrs winters was a thin short woman who had the same colour hair as her daughter although her face was sterner, less gentle. "Who are you child and how do you know my daughter?" Arai hated the tone her mother used when speaking to Danny. She always spoke to people as if they were dirt on the bottom of her shoe. She hated it. She was tempted to shock her mother just to see the epic fit she would throw.

Vlad had come in at the same time as Danny greeted them. It was time. Vlad was glowing, he could finally announce to the world that Daniel was his son. "Arai, you look beautiful child." Arai sent the older man a glowing smile and said, "Thank you Vlad. This is a wonderful party." Arai's parents were shocked. How on earth did their daughter get on such good terms with Mr. Masters without them knowing. "I see you have met my son Sheila. " said Vlad speaking to Arai's mother. She nodded dumbly and smiled fakely not understanding how Vlad could have a son and no one knew. What was even better was that Arai and the boy seemed very close. She began to hope that maybe her daughter would marry a nice rich man and not humilate the family because of her oddness. "I think its time to introduce the world to my family. Come Arai. You are part of this family child." They both left the Winters shocked as Danny offered Arai his arm. People cleared a path for them as Vlad went to stand in the middle of the room. "Friends, I have thrown this party to celebrate family and what a better time of the year to introduce you to mine. This is my adopted daughter Danielle and her older brother, my son, Daniel. The lovely lady on his arm is his girlfriend Arai." The few reporters present went nuts. Hundreds of pictures were taken in seconds and then the music began. To escape the people, Danny pulled Arai to the dance floor and began to waltz. At that moment, Danny gave thanks for every second of the boring dance lessons Vlad forced him to take.

"Girlfriend? " asked Arai. Danny nearly lost his footing. He turned his feet intangible so he wouldn't squash her toes. "Yeah, uhm, girlfriend. I mean you don't have to be if you don't want to. I mean we could just stay friends. " Arai laughed and kissed him. There were thousands of pictures of that and nearly all the mothers groaned as well. So much for marrying their daughters to the Masters heir.

Dani watched her father on the dance floor. She walked out and pulled on his jacket. "Can I dance too?" She looked so adorable that Danny couldn't say no to her so he picked her up and twirled her around. The crowed sighed and awed over the relationship shared between the older boy and his sister. Sometime during the night the Masters family had split up and all of them were occupied with different people.

Dani was getting some punch to drink when a teen who said his name was Adam came up to her and started asking questions. He was rude and mean. "You little brat, what happened to you that your parents didn't want you or your brother? " Dani scrowled and reminded herself that if she blasted him she would be in trouble so she answered him instead, "My parents were scientists and they were busy so Dan raised me. I won't listen to you say nasty things about him when he was more of a father to me then anyone else. As for my parents. They died in a fire. So I thank you for never mentioning it again. It isn't a conversation for a party." Adam scrowled, he was so sick of this adopted trash acting like they owned the place. He was born from power now the son and daughter of Vlad Masters suddenly show up and act like they own the place. He grabbed the little girl roughly and pulled her, "I'll teach you to respect your betters little girl." Dani thought quickly and decided that if image really was everything, then she would ruin his. She didn't need to kick his ass and she had to do was cry. Dani started to pull weakly against his hold and screamed out, "DADDY!"

The entire room went silent and Danny screamed out, "DANIELLE. " Danny took one look at his daughter and Adam could have sworn his eyes flashed red. "What the hell do you think you are doing with my daughter?" he shouted. "Get out." Danny caught him by the neck and pushed him towards his parents, "I warned you never to cross a Masters and for touching my daughter I will ruin you. You will have nothing left by the time I am done. Get out of my home. Never come back." The family stuttered their apologises to a stone faced Vlad and rushed out the door. Danny apologised to the guests explained why he called Dani his daughter and the party continued but the chill on their spine from his threat remained.

Edited:04/02/2016


	10. update

**AN: I am so sorry to all those who thought this was a update but I am having trouble writing the next chapter. please review and tell me, how should Danny get revenge on Adam and does anyone have any ideas to why his eyes are flashing red?**

 **Im open to anny suggestions that will show exactly how much Danny has changed and then he will be returing to Amity park.**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks so much for the ideas. Keep reviewing...**

 **Chapter 10**

Dani was happy here, ever since she was brought into this timeline she knew she was here for a reason. Clockwork was not telling them the whole truth. She saw how evil she became all alone in the world but now she was just happy. Danny acted like a real father and Vlad, well he was kinda cool. He was like an uncle someone who she could count on. Things were going really well in the mansion except for the fact that Danny was still furious. She just knew he was planning something. There was no way Adam would get away with trying to hurt her. The only problem was that she had no idea what he was planning. She was sure that he tracked some of his movements but what on earth could a spoilt little brat be doing thats so bad? Dani just sighed, she was going to be training with Arai that afternoon. Dani loved training with her. Arai's powers were so different that she actually had to fight hard. They were both learning self defense and instead of going shopping or something else boring they trained. Arai was awesome in her eyes. The girls only problem was her inability to stick up for herself. She would rather just sit back and let people say whatever then ignore them and go about her own life.

Danny knew something was wrong with Adam. His mood swings and emotions were always all over the place. There were times when he was completely relaxed and then he just went crazy. He was always edgy and his teachers were always worrying about his marks. There was something wrong and with a little illegal tracking he found the reason why he was the way he was. This scandle would ruin his name. All he would have to do is wait for him. Danny protected what was his. His family and his friends. They were his obsesssion, his reason to live, he would destroy anyone who got in his way and he wouldn't need to fight them. No he was the son of Vlad Masters. He would destroy the thing that keeps these shallow rich people alive. Their name.

Vlad was furious. A business deal that he had no choice to attend would normally not be a problem but one in that town would be a damn problem. Danny would be angry, Dani would be bored and he could only pray that Arai would come, she kept Danny grounded with her soft and gentle nature. She made him remember that he was human. She gave him compassion but the girl had a ruthless side too. She would fight anyone she deemed a threat to her family. Danny would go to school for a few more days then the term here would end and he would be forced to go back. He just prayed the house could with stand the damage he would unleash.

Danny was laughing with Arai near the grounds where Adam and his friends were playing soccer. Suddenly, Adam kicked he ball, hard and it headed straight for Arai. Adam smirked as he watched the ball head straight for its target, once again he could have sworn that Dannys eyes flashed red. Danny reached out and grabbed the ball out of midair before it hit her. "Now, Adam that was not very nice. First a 12 year old little girl you grabbed her, terrified her and made her cry. You really need to control that anger." Adam snarled and started shaking. He moved towards his bag but Danny was faster. He grabbed the bag and held it hostage, "You shouldn't carry this. You aren't well. I can see the way you're shaking. Maybe you should see the nurse." The crowd of people started muttering to themselves wondering what on earth was wrong with him. "You're just orphan trash." snarled Adam. Danny moved backward with a look of mock hurt on his face, "Thats not a very nice thing to say, but you know what you learn when you live with normal people Adam. You learn to recognise signs and you have them all. Mood swings, your eating habits, your loss of control of your temper they all point to one thing. Drugs Adam. You're addicted."

There were gasps all around the crowd and a teacher was already moving forward. "If I give this to teacher to be searched I think we'll find rock in there. Lets try it shall we?" Adam made a wild gab for the bag which he missed and Danny passed the bag to the teacher. Adam was then expelled from the school and his parents put him in rehab. After his father pulled a few strings, Adam would serve 3 months in juvie, then he would be forced to attend a public school since no private school would accept him. As Adam left the school, Danny stood next to his motorbike with Arai by his side, as he got into the police car, he told Adam, "You don't ever cross a Masters." He gunned the engine and took off with Arai. Danny Masters had just destroyed Adam Malfoy with nothing but a few words and a phone call.

Vlad was proud of Danny when he told him what had happpened in school. He was able to keep his morals at the same him he was rutheless. He used the boys own weakness against him and it had destroyed him in the end. Many of the young spolilt brats experminted with drugs simply because they could, but this was the first time that one bad been caught. They were all so happy but that Friday he had to ruin it for them. He expected Daniel to go into a rage when he found out that he had to go back to Amity Park but all the boy did was nod his head and agree to be ready to leave.

Danny was a little irrated that he had to go back but he wasn't concerned. He had his father, daughter and girlfriend. Everything worked out for the better and he actually hoped that sam and Tucker were happy. He hated that he was lied too but he also accepted that normal people like them wouldn't be able to accept him completely. All he ever wanted was Sam to be happy and if Tucker made her happy well thats good with him. They just didn't have a place in his life anymore. As for his parents and Jazz well, he would just take that one as it came.

Vlad was giving a speech at Casper High. It was the first thing he would have to do. Dani wore jeans and a hoodie. She tied her hair up and pulled the sleeves of her hoodie up so you could easily see the M on her gold bracelet. She would arrive with Vlad in the limo. Arai, wearing a green summer dress and black heels (to make up for the height difference) left her long hair down with a green head band to keep the hair out of her eyes, decided to go with Dani. She knew that Danny would make an entrace, after Vlads speech. Danny wore his motorcycle black leather boots, black jeans with a silver chain hanging from the hip and a plain white muscle t shirt. He wore his M on a gold chain that was easily seen, just like Vlads. His hair was tied up in a low pony tail as always and this time he used the helmet.

The entire school, including Tucker and Sam were outiside the school. The couple was surprised to see a little girl that looked a lot like Danny with Vlad but the other girl, she was just beautiful. Dash was already drooling over her and Paulina was pissed with his reaction to the girl. The latina hated not having the attention on her. Everyone turned when they heard the motorcycle. They watched as an expensive motorcycle came to a stop near Vlad. The rider parked the bike and gracefully stood to his full height. He pulled off the helmet and the entire school gasped. It was Danny but taller, more muscular, and with longer hair but it was definitely him. The M on his chain shined brightly in the sunlight.

"Daddy!" screamed the girl at Vlads side and Danny chuckled at her. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and took the other girls hands. He kissed her in front of the whole school. They were about to leave when Sam caught Dannys arm, "What the hell do you think you're doing with Vlad? Why is that girl calling you dad and who the hell is the girl in the dress?" Sam practically screamed at him. Dannys eyes flashed red and he pulled her fingers off his arm, he looked at Tucker and said, "Control her. I am Daniel Masters. the adopted son of Vlad Masters and I will not put up with you saying things against my family. I forgive you both. I hope you are happy together but any relationship we had is over. You do not question me and I supose I am sorry too. Now leave. My life is none of you concern. "

Danny kissed Dani on her head and got on the bike. Arai climbed up behind him and they both drove off before anyone else could ask another question.

 **AN: That will not be the last of Sam and Tucker. They will talk more. Soon. Review please.**

 **Edited:04/02/2016**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Thanks for your review monkeyru but I did use your idea though I did change things a bit, although you were my inspiration for the previous chapter.**

 **Someone told me that it was a bit rushed. I know but there is more. Danny isn't leaving Amity yet. He will speak to his friends and sister again.**

 **Im writing this story as if the different schools close at different times. Casper High won't close for another week.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 11**

Arai was amused. She watched as Danny paced up and down the hallway, muttering to himself. He was bored and he was avoiding going outside. After his little show yesterday, he refused to leave the house, just so people could annoy him with asking questions that they had no business asking him, after they treated him like trash. Arai was done waiting around for him to get over it. "Daniel James Masters, you promised me a date." she shouted at him. Danny winced. He had forgtten all about that. He was so busy after the Christmas party that he totally forgot that he promised her some time alone together. They both needed it. Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her outside to his bike. "Then I don't care about anyone. I owe you and I missed you. We are going. Now." Arai laughed and climbed up behind him.

Danny took her to the Nasty Burger. Honestly, in this town it was the only place they could go but it was still early. School hadn't finished yet so the place was quiet. They grabbed a table and ordered. They chatted about nothing for a while until she asked, "Why did you choose to do that to Adam? You could have done worse." Danny smile at her. He expected her to ask sooner or later, "It was the right thing to do. He had a problem that was making him dangerous and he was a normal human. If I fought him I could have killed him and if I ruined him in any other way, his family would have suffered worse. I don't want to be a monster. I want to be a good person but kindness to everyone won't get me anywhere. He needed a dose of reality. The time in juvie and rehab will keep him clean and the public school will teach him respect for other human beings. At the same time he has been humbled. The rich will always see him as a humiliation while he has learnt that attacking my family will cause him to lose everything that matters to him." Arai smiled brightly, she knew that ever since Clockwork, no matter what he was always afraid that he would become a monster. He knew that Adam was a problem and instead of doing something horrible he did something bittersweet. "I'm proud of you Danny. You put him in his place while helping him in the long run. You did the right thing Dan."

They spent a while talking about Dani and he was more nervous than she was about her starting school. Dani wasn't a girly girl. She liked to play sports not play barbie. The good thing was that she would be in the 8h grade as a thirteen year old. She was mature for her age. He hoped she would make friends but he was also afraid thay she wouldn't be accepted. Arai comforted him by telling him that she would make friends but no one needed to know about her powers because even though she trained, there weren't any ghosts to fight. She would have a very different experience than he did. She would go to a private school and make friends. She won't have to run out during class to fight ghosts and she was smart. She would have time to do ber homework and go on dates. Danny banged his head on the table at the mention of boys. How was he supposed to survive that? Arai laughed and promised she would be there to help.

"Danny." said Tucker. Danny saw Sam amd Tucker, standing behind Arai, holding hands. Danny sighed and watched as Arai moved around so she was next to him instead of across from him. Danny gestured for them to sit. They both took seats and watched Arai nervously. Danny rolled his eyes. "Sam, Tucker, this is Arai my girlfriend. Arai you know them." Arai offered to shake hands with Sam but the goth just stared at her. Arai sighed and placed her hand on Dannys. "Are you ready to talk without screaming Sam?" asked Danny. "Yes, errrr, I am. I guess I'm sorry I errr yelled. I was surprised. Vlad is a fruitloop afterall." Dannys eyes flashed red and he clenched his hands, "Do you not remember me saying that I wished things were different? That I wanted to be trained but I couldn't abandon my parents? I always looked up to Vlad. He was this strong, smart man that had complete control of powers that I didn't even understand." Sam and Tucker shared a look, "Danny, your errr girlfriend is right next to you." sam gestured weakly. Danny growled. "I know where she is and she knows, she accepts me as I am. She loves me for who I am. Something neither of you could do. I'm sorry I put you in danger. I'm sorry that your lives went down the drain cause I fought ghosts. Im sorry that I assumed we would be together Sam when you said thats what you wanted too. I'm sorry I didn't stay normal when you asked me to go into the portal. What do you want from me?" Tucker out a hand on sam to stop her from exploding, "We want to say we are sorry too. You were our friend and we should have been more honest with you. It wasn't your fault Danny. You gave us a choice but we wanted to help you but when it got tough we couldn't do it anymore. I'm sorry that as your brother I let you down, all you ever wanted was for us to be happy and we lied to you and blamed you for what was our choice." Sam then said, "Tucker is right. When we got together, I should have told you that my feelings had changed. I wasn't ready to tell you that I was with your best friend but I should have told you that I didn't feel the same way anymore."

Danny nodded his head. They both covered everything except for, "I am sorry I never waited for the explanation. I am happy that you guys are happy together. I wish you both nothing but the best. " Sam and Tucker smiled sadly at him. "Can you tell us about your daughter and your dad named Vlad?" Danny smiled sadly too, "Vlad accepted me when no one else would. He treated me as a son. He loved me when I thought no one else would. He is my father. As for Dani, that isn't your business. Once upon a time, we would have walked that path together but now our paths have spilt. Walk away and live your normal lives because we have gone our seperate ways. For what its worth, I am happy guys. Happier than I have ever been. I can see you two are happy as well. In the end, thats all that matters." Sam and Tucker smiled weakly and wished him well.

When they were gone Arai turned to Danny. "That must have been hard for you." Danny shook his head, "They meant a lot to me Arai. When I first got my powers they were there for me. I knew Tucker was jealous. He made that wish with Desiree but at the same time they did try. They cared for me but this is my burden. I couldn't and shouldn't have expected them to try carrying it with me when it wasn't theirs to carry. They were normal. I was not. I didn't belong with them. I am happy that we ended things on a better note. They know I am happy and I've seen that their happy. Thats all I ever wanted. We can move on from that now." She took his hand and told him how proud she was at that moment. "I am glad that you spoke to them again. They did care about you and they still do but you are right. When you have powers, the responsibility, it changes you. You become different from your friends and yours tried but in the end we all need to do whats best for ourselves. They needed to let you go so that they could do better and in doing so they sent you to Vlad. You changed so many people including yourself. I love you Danny. I always will." They shared a wonderful kiss then sat in silence wondering what would happen next...

Edited:04/02/2016


	13. Chapter 12 jazz

**AN: I am so sorry I haven't updated... I have no excuse... Can anyone guess who the big bad Danny has to go up against?**

 **Short chapter**

 **Chapter 12**

Jazz watched Danny on the bike outside Casper High, if she were braver she would have faced him then but the truth was that she didn't even know what to say anymore. She understood why he had to leave but the shining M on his chain reminded her that this young man was not her little brother. He was the son of Vlad Masters and although Vlad had his bad qualities the man was a dangerous enemy. It had been almost a year and it seemed that living with the man had changed him. There was a steel in his eyes that had never been there before. Jazz was also scared. No she was terrified. Her parents had become more and more crazy with every passing day. She was afraid of what would happen when they finally met Danny again. She was no fool. Her parents obsession with ghosts had torn down any love they ever had for their son, they were becoming monsters.

She watched Danny talk to Sam and Tucker, she wondered if he forgave them. When they left she watched him with his girlfriend. She was a beauty and the smile his friends had on his face as they left, she could only assume that things went better than they had the last time. She wanted to talk to him but not today. He had dealt with enough between Sam and Tucker. She would talk to him tomorrow. As she left the Nasty burger, she watched Paulina, Dash and the rest of the A listers walk in. She watched as Dash smirked in Dannys direction. Jazz settled back into her seat to determine exactly how much Danny had changed.

Danny and Arai were still in silence enjoying the moment of peace that had settled over them, when Sam and Tucker had left. "Fenturd! What are YOU doing with a girl like that? We all know she deserves to be on MY arm." Danny looked to the heavens, so much for peace... "Its Masters Dash." Danny stood up and offered his hand to Arai. She raised an eyebrow and got up with him. Danny walked past him, holding hands with Arai, not caring about Dash.

Dash Baxtor was angry. All everyone could talk about was the new Danny. It was driving him crazy. No matter surname that loser took he would always be a loser. He needed to prove it. That being said how could the little pest think he could walk away from him. Dash followed him outside and grabbed the back of his shirt before be got too far. His little girlfriend stopped too. A crowd had formed, and everyone was waiting in silence to see what would happen next. Before Dash could say anything, Danny grabbed his wrist and held in arm against his back, "I am not some weak little boy you can bully Dash. I am a Masters and if you try that again not only will I kick your ass but I will ruin you. That little business your dad loves so much, I'll have it run to the ground. You shouldn't mess with your betters Baxtor." Dash was terrified, Danny never looked like this before. He was cold and his eyes could have frozen someone solid. He was not someone to be messed with anymore.

Jazz watched the entire display and watched as Danny drove away. She was right. Danny used to feel guilty about using his powers but it looked like he now accepted it as a part of him. He could control himself better and because of it he was no longer afraid to fight back. He had no reason to fear hurting Dash more than he expected to be hurt. Jazz was proud and at the same she was sad. Danny had grown so much and it seemed that he no longer needed her. They were never close and she saw him transform by accident. She never told anyone anything because she was proud and at the same time, mad. These people were using him. She was right. Vlad was the right person for him to be with, because he taught Danny to accept himself. He was no longer two different aspects of himself. He was just Danny.

Danny may have never let her in completely but he once knew that she cared about him and she knew he loved her. She remembered him being protective of her alk the time and now as she watched him with his girlfriend, he looked as if he had found the most precious jewel to guard. He always looked so tired and torn, in a million different directions, like he never knew where he needed to go and when, now he looked so calm. He seemed to be at peace with not only himself but with the person his powers made him. He no longrr tried to hide certain parts of himself from the world. He was no longer afraid. She smiled to herself knowing that even though she had hurt him she had given him the greatest gift of all. She had given him freedom, to be who he needed to be, and that made everything worthwhile in her eyes.

Jazz went home and checked on her parents and as usual she blew up some of the more scary looking things they invented. She needed a more permanent way of dealing with them and she needed to do it before they saw Danny.

Edited:04/02/2016


	14. Chapter 14

AN: **please review people**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 13

Maddie Fenton was furious. She had just seen Vlad with HER son, then she reminded herself that whatever that boy was he was not her son. He was a ghost acting like her son. Her little boy was long since dead. She had been inventing more and more weapons that instead of capturing ghosts it would kill it.

She had many questions to why Vlad would take in a ghost after they ruined his life and she came to the conclusion that he was being controlled. She followed the ghost boy and came across a little girl that looked a lot like her son, genetics came into play but the girl could have passed for his twin sister. If they looked so a like they must have be after the same thing. This futher proved that who ever that boy was, he was not her son. They must both be ghosts. She would go back home, get her husband, and their weapons then capture the girl. They could run tests and if they were wrong they would just let her go back. If she had ectoplasm in her bood then they would dissect her. Simple plan.

Jack Fenton wasn't the smartest person in he town but he had so many questions. He couldn't just believe that his son was dead but his wife was so sure. Everytime they spoke she gave him more and more reasons to why he should believe her but he just would not accept it. He saw his son around town and wanted to talk to him, he needed better answers than a ghost took over his body because it just didn't make sense to let the ghost let 2 ghost hunters live. He also felt terrible about the way he treated Danny. Jazz was a good daughter but he had neglected his son and that just wasn't right. Even if Danny never forgave him that was fine but he needed to know what happened to him. All those horrible things he said and did. He always went on and on about ghosts. He knew that he was lucky to realise how much the ghosts affected him and it was just wrong. He no longer cared about ghosts because his obsession had ruined his family.

When he went home that day, he saw his wife packing many weapons going on about a little girl that she knew was a ghost and they needed to dissect. She explained how the girl called Danny dad and Jack finally lost his temper. He saw red. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? I don't care about ghosts anymore. Jazz hates us and our son is some sort of hybrid but over my dead body will I help you in this madness. We have no family left because of this. You wanted so badly to be recognised but it was harder because you were a woman. You have your wish. No WOMAN could toture a CHILD. Jasmine come here at once."

Jazz heard her mothers rambling and once again she worried for her mental health. Her father had been quiet lately but her mother would just not stop. She heard her father yelling at her mother and prayed that something he said would sink in and snap her out of whatever issues she had. She went running when she heard her father call. He never, ever sounded so determined.

"We are leaving Madeline. You can either come with us or you can stay here in this cold, emotionless house and plot to kill children. I will not be part of this madness." When she refused to come with him, Jack packed his and his daughters things and actually took the normal station wagon that had been lying in he garage for ages and left his wife. He hoped that maybe some time alone would help her see what was happening to their family. Jazz asked to see Danny before she left, then they would be leaving this town. Jack was going to see his parents in Germany. Deep in both their hearts as they drove away from Fenton Works they both knew that they would never see Maddie again. She was in too deep. Losing a child is one thing but finding out your son is the very thing you hate the most well thats enough to drive a persons grief from pain to madness.

Jazz knocked on the door of the mansion. She had already explained to her father why Danny was the way he was but after everything he learnt Jack decided that his son was happier far away from him. He gave Jazz a letter to give to him and left her to talk to her brother alone. Arai opened the door and let Jazz in. She called for Danny, who came in running after Dani. It looked like the two of them were playing catch. Danny saw Jazz and phased through the wall before he ran into it. "what are you doing here?" his voice was cold and Jazz visibly flinched at the sound. "I came to explain Danny." Jazz took a seat on the sofa and waited for Danny to do the same. Arai sat down next to him. "When mom and dad found out Danny, I was thrilled because it meant that you would finally leave." She held her hand up before Danny could explode, "I never wanted you to stay with ghost hunters Danny. It was dangerous. I heard you talking to yourself Danny, wondering if the fighting ghosts was worth it. I heard how miserable you were but you still refused to see how you were being used and I let you carry on because I knew that no one would be able to change your mind. You would have to discover the truth on your own. I love you Danny but I have no idea how to help you or train you or anything. I always wanted you to go to Vlad when I found out because I knew he would help you. I knew he was lonely and i knew that he would be able to help you control yourself so you could be one person instead of two. I was so proud with all the good you did but it also convinced me that you deserved better than to be ignored and bullied. All this place ever brought you was pain, misery and betrayal. You needed to leave to find who you were, and I couldn't help you do that because I'm normal. I love you Danny. If you ever just wanna talk, call me. You don't have to see me as family but a friend would do."

Danny was shocked and pleased that she understood, "You knew I needed Vlad and that no one would accept me but you still care. Thanks Jazz. If you need anything, call me. I am a Masters. I would be honoured to help you." Jazz smiled for the first time since coming in the house, "Danny, Maddie, shes gone mad. She is completely unstable but no one believes me. She acts normal but she isn't. Shes dangerous and shes plotting something. Dad left her. We're going to see his parents and this letter is for you. Be careful around Maddie, shes planning something"

Danny noticed the pleading sound in her voice and the fact that she no longer called Maddie mom. He hugged her and told her that he loved her and if she needed help all she had to do was call. He assured her that he was happy and he knew that she would be too.

When Jazz left Danny opened the letter

 **Danny**

 **Firstly Jazz explained the portal, for that and everything else I am sorry. You don't need to forgive me because i understand more than you tnink. Vlad taught me one thing when we were friends- loyalty makes you family. I held no loyalty to you and for that I am sorry. Cherish the family you have created and be careful. There is danger in the place you once called home.**

 **I know that you will be a better man than I have become and an even better father. You have a good man to look out for you and teach you what I have failed to do.**

 **Be happy Danny.**

 **Jack**

Danny smiled sadly, even his sister and father had accepted that his place was not at their side. That was enough for him. He also knew that he forgave them and wished them a happy life far away from Amity Parks craziness.

Edited:04/ 02/ 2016


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: please review people**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 14

Danny was exhausted. The entire day was spent talking to everyone he once thought hated him or he hated them. He needed a good nights sleep but he was still worried. His ex mother was falling into madness. He always knew that his parents would be dangerous enemies but his mother. She on her own was a force to be reckoned with, he needed to know how far she was willing to go.

Vlad heard everything Jazz had said and he was happy that Danny didn't completely cut her out of his life. Family was important and she cared about enough to see that she couldn't help him. She loved her brother enough to let him to and create a family even though she knew that she wouldn't be a part of it. Maddie falling into madness worried and saddened him. He always knew that she would never accept her son as half ghost. It was one of the main things that had knocked sense into him. If she wouldn't accept her son then there was no way she would ever love him. He would wait to see what danny did first, he did not want to make a move that would upset his son. He was still unsure about his feelings to the ones that he had once called family. The best thing he could do, was investigate why people over looked Jasmines concern that her mother was mentally ill. Hopefully, if they got her the help she needed then she would get better and no one would get hurt because ex love of his life or not, if she harmed the family he now has, he would destroy her.

Arai was worried about Danny. Sam was really pretty in the goth kind of way but she knew that Danny loved her. She was worried about the way Sam looked at her. She knew that she and Sam were not done talking yet but that was not even her biggest problem. She was worried about the worst case senerio, she was worried about what would happen to Dan if he had to fight his mother. She understood leaving home but fighting his mother if she was completely crazy, it would change him forever and that was if he could actually do it. She had already warned Dani to stay away from Fenton works or else her father would ground her until she was 30. They were all reluctant to tell her that Maddie was crazy. She had been so happy her about school and spending so much time with her family they didn't want her to try and protect her family, when she could get hurt in the process. Dani had a hero complex. She would try to take care of her father and end up getting hurt. No one wanted to confront Maddie until they had more information.

Maddie was furious, she was so angry steam could have come out of her ears. She had no idea why Jack had taken Jazz and left. When he started shouting at her, she couldn't understand or comprehend what he was saying, there was just too much to plan so she let them leave. All she had to do was wait until the girl was alone and take her to the lab. She was sure she was a ghost too.

Maddie had watched Dani, leave the house and go to the park. She went alone, so she hit her with a sleeping dart once she was far away from people at the park. She seemed to be heading under a tree to sit and draw but Maddie dismissed it. She was probably making plans with her ghost hybrid father abomination. She strapped the girl to the table amd activated the ghost sheild. She drew a vial of her blood and saw that it consisted of green ectoplasm and normal blood but that was clearly faked. She was a ghost. These ghost scum could not fool her. She was one of the best ghost hunters that ever lived. There was no way they were human. They were pretending, faking, trying to pass as humans before they caused destruction and chaos. She would wait for the girl to wake up so she could start her dissection.

Danny, Vlad and Arai were worried. Dani was supposed to go to the park but Arai had stopped by and she wasn't there. She wasn't answering their calls either so where could she have gone? Danny had a bad feeling about all of it. There was no way that Dani just disappeared so soon after they were warned that Maddie was losing it. Vlads research showed that when Jazz did raise suspection that her mother was crazy,the people in the town said otherwise. The only time Maddie was obsessive amd dangerous was when she spoke of the ghost boy and Jazz couldn't tell people that the ghost boy was her brother without giving away the secret. Maddie acted normally in public, it was only Jazz who saw behaviour that could be classed as dangerous.

Clockwork was watching his screen. Everything as going according to plan, instead of Danny being killed as soon as he came back to Amity Park, Maddie took greater interest in Dani. Jack and Jazz were already long gone and they would be safe and happy. They would not impact the future for Danny anymore, so they were safe and so was Danny. Things were getting bad for young Daniel and as the saying goes, it'll get worse before it gets better. Danielle had already played tbe part he gave her. She allowed herself to be captured instead of Danny now it was time he learnt a little more.

He waved his hand and Danny appeared in his lair, "You need to learn some things child. You were right when you believed that I was the one tbat pulled Danielle out of her time. I saw what she would become in a different life and I decided to save two people. You gave her home and she gave you something to protect. She saved you in more ways than one. When a ghost protects their obsession they become ruthless. There is no lengths that a ghost would not go to for their obsession. You are half ghost. Your obsession is to protect. Danielle as your daughter forced you to open yourself to your obsession. Your eyes flash red when you protect the ones you love. In a complete rage, your eyes will be red, it does not mean evil, it means angry. Remember Daniel, sometimes you can never prevent a death and it is never your fault, it was fate. Once a path is chosen, you have no choice but to follow it until the end. Goodbye."

Danny reappeared in the mansion to find that no time had passed. He shook his head and decided not to think too much on what Clockwork says, he would never figure it out.

Deep in the ghost zone, Clockworks tower was blown apart by a ghostly wail, while the master of time had disappeared. Some saw him leave his tower before the explosion but none knew why. A figure hissed from the ruins of the tower, "Freedom."

Edited: 04/02/2016


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: please review people. No Dani will not die! I am so sorry for the late update, fanfiction was not letting me log in for two days...**

 **Im thinking of doing a nico goes to hogwarts fanfiction next because sadly there are only about 2 or 3 chapters left.**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 15

Evil Dan had finally escaped that damned thermos and he was determined to see what his younger self was up too in this timeline. Clockwork was careless, he kept the thermos outside of time therefore he existed outside of time as well. The first thing he saw, was that dear old mum was completely nuts. Her hair was a rats nest and she would not stop moving and muttering about some girl on some table. He would take great pleasure in killing Maddie. She was always a little cold no matter the timeline. He tranformed into the 14 year old Danny. He decided to see just how crazy she was. The ghost shield was only activated in he lab so he was able to roam around upstairs.

Danny and Vlad were going nuts. They couldn't find Dani and Danny had a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure what the hell just happened but he knew that it was bad. Arai was the only one that was semi calm. She left the room and got a t shirt that Dani had worn yesterday. She walked back to Danny and Vlad. They were both, still talking over each other, trying to have at least three different conversations at the same time. Arai out two fingers in her mouth and whistled loudly. Once they both shut up, she held up the shirt and said, "I control energy. I can trace energy. I'll follow her energy signature and you two follow me." Her eyes glowed blue as did the shirt and she walked out the house.

While they were tracking Dani, Evil Dan, was making Maddie miserable. She had thought she had seen her son eight times already and each time she had seen him, he looked 2 years younger. He kept asking her if she loved him or if she had ever cared for him and it was starting to drive her crazier.

When she first saw him, she cried for an hour, wondering if that was really her son but then how could that be her son. Her son was a 16 year old ghost and that didn't make sense because he ghost boy showed up when Danny was 14, but the boy she chased from her home looked 16, now he was 14 again. Maddie knew it wasnt a ghost. It was her mind. She was feeling guilty. She kept seeing her son before he died and became evil. She would not be mocked like this, she would go downstairs and dissect that ghost. Keep herself busy.

Dani was terrified. She had woken up strapped to a table and no matter what she did, she couldn't get free. She tried calling for hep but no one heard her. She knew this place and hoped that her dad would find her before she was gutted like a fish. Maddie came in and out the shield off, muttering to herself how this would prove, that she was alone in this huge house and that while she was busy she would stop seeing things that are not there because her son died, came back as a ghost which means he is evil. Dani rolled her eyes even though she was in trouble. She had a hard time believing that someone could be that narrow mined and call themselves a scientist. She was supposed to be open to possibilities not go completely bat shit crazy. Maddie got a shiny pair of scissors and cut away her hoodie, muttering about how she was doing the right thing, while Dani pleaded for her to let her go.

Evil Dan was having a field day, driving his mother insane. She really was nuts, everytime she saw him it just got worse because she had no idea what was happening. She was almost at breaking point. He saw the ghost shield go off and decided to try pushing her one more time. He walked calmly down the stairs and watched in amusement as she dissected a ghost that looked like him in girl form. That intrested him for about two minutes then decided that she was not important. He would kill her too no matter who she was, he had long since given up the ability to love. Maddie noticed him watching and Dani immediately started crying for her dad. Evil Dan , let his eyes go red and said, "Little girl, I am NOT your father." Dani's eyes widened in terror. Clockwork was right. He had escaped. The final battle was coming. Dani remembered, as she left the tower he whispered in her ears, "I told you the part you will play but understand this, when the final battle comes, death cannot be prevented. Once the choice is made, no one can change the outcome. You will know when the final battle comes, you will feel it in your gut."

Dani began to frantically struggle against her binding screaming out about evil. Maddie finally cracked. Whatever that thing was, if the girl could see it, then it was evil and it was real. Her eyes got a dangerous gleam to them. They glowed with madness. She picked up a weapon and fired it at Evil Dan. The monster finally shed his disguise and decided to play with his mother. She was fighting hard, he was allowing her blow after blow, showing her how strong he was and that she could not win. The table that Dani was tied to was blasted and broken. Dani changed into her ghost form and attempted to help Maddie but the woman got even crazier blasting them both. Dani got hit by Dan and Maddie. She landed painfully on her side, bleeding from her head and passed out at the same time her real father finally came in.

Danny saw his daughter lying on the floor and recognised Evil Dan fighting his mother. Vlad took Dani away while Arai threw up a shield to protect them against the fight. Danny was tempted to leave his mother but that was not who he was, he would help her even though she was nuts. Maybe she could get some help in a mental hospital.

Maddie hardly noticed the girl until she fired a blast at Dan. Maddie finally got rid of the smaller ghost and continued to fight the bigger one. Evil Dan spotted his younger self. The time for games was over. He could destroy the brat or the brats humanity, then he would destroy another world. The screams of terror and fear would be glorious. Dan formed a blade out of ectoplasm while watching his younger self get prepared to attack. He grabbed mummy dearest by the neck and Danny tensed, "Let her to and fight me. I will not allow a ghost to harm a human." Dan smirked, "She was never a good mother." He plunged the knife straight into her heart. The last words that Madeline Fenton ever heard was that she wasn't a good mother and her last thought was thats a lie...

Danny watched as his ex mother fell to the ground, blood pooling around her, a look of surprise on her face. He looked Evil Dan in the eye and HE was shocked to see that the eyes of his younger self were blood red. "No one crosses Daniel Masters." Evil Dan's eyes widened and ...

Edited:04/02/2016


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: please review people. No Dani will not die! And Arai won't die either!**

 **I have been told that my story was similar to running to the enemies arms so I went and read it... The story was kinda similar to mine but I focused more on what happens when Danny comes back to Amity and her story was more about Danny amd Vlad creating a bond... If the author of the story does read this and there is a problem PM me.**

 **I suck at writing fight scenes so this will be shorter than usual.**

 **I own nothing**

Chapter 16

Dan's eyes widened, his younger self had an aura of complete rage but that could not be possible. He was never so powerful at that age. Danny was angry, so angry that he couldn't even think straight. All he knew was that this ghost, had killed a human, in his presence. The human was once his mother but after attacking his daughter their connection by blood meant nothing however his obsession demanded justice. He was a protector and if he could not protect the people of this town then he would avenge them. No ghost was allowed to go against his word in his haunt. This was HIS town. He made the rules. The ghosts fought him not the humans. They fought for which ghost could rule this town. They could challenge him as long as they left the humans alone but this one, he would destroy the world if he had the chance but he would not get that chance. Not this time. Danny saw red.

 **PROTECT**

 **FIGHT**

 **AVENGE**

The three words were beating like a drum inside of him, with an inhumane growl he launched himself over the corpse of his mother and blasted Evil Dan. His older self laughed crazily while he moved away from the blast and caught Dannys legs. He threw him out the roof and Danny went flying through he air. The pair clashed in the sky, as if the gods themselves were preparing for war.

Arai took off, out the house and ran straight into Sam and Tucker. "What the hell is going on?" yelled Sam. "Evil Dan, killed Maddie. Danny is protecting his obsession. He won't stop until his older self is dead." Tucker frowned, "How can he protect his obsession? Maddie wasn't considered his family anymore so why protect her?" Arai shook her head, "When Dannys ghost half was created, he protected this town. This is his haunt. The place where he is challenged for control over the town. Danny made it clear that humans were off limits. His older self disregarded Dannys only rule. This fight will end in death. He will show no mercy. If he takes that final step theres no telling what it would do to him. He isn't a killer. He could end up insane with the guilt and end up becoming his evil self in this time line." The couple and Arai, watched the battle in the sky in silence, each praying that Danny would snap out of it before he became the very thing he was trying to destroy. The prayed that he would remember his humanity.

Both Dannys were injured, but Dannys eyes were still completely red, he was running on rage alone. His physical strength had failed him long ago while fighting hand to hand. He still refused to lose, he ducked another punch and blasted his oppenents back brutally. Somewhere in his mind he knew that he was never this ruthless in a fight. He chose to ignore the voice when he caught Evil Dan around his neck. He dug deep and released his ghostly wail straight into his face. They both crashed to the ground. In the back of his mind he noticed Sam and Tucker standing next to Arai watching him but he was not bothered. He would kill the ghost that dared to cross him. Danny phased his hand into Dan's chest and curled his hand around the elder ghosts core but before he could pull it out he heard someone screaming his name.

"Stop!" screamed Arai and she put her hand on his shoulder, "You are not a killer. You have morals. If you kill him then you're not better than he is, you cannot kill in cold blood. He is beaten Danny." Dannys eyes slowly faded back to green. Danny let him go amd turned his back on Dan. He started searching for a thermos to contain him.

Dan saw his chance, his younger self was still to weak to kill, so he would, he sent a blast of energy to his turned back that would have killed him, if not for his girlfriend seeing it first. She pushed him out of the way and absorbed the energy into herself, then sent the blast back at him. It hit his core straight on. His ice core ignited and he could feel the heat of her energy burn it down into nothing. Just like that the elder phantom ceased to exist.

Arai fell to her kness, stunned, she had never controlled energy so powerful and she had never killed before. Danny picked her up and flew away before anyone could show up. They were lucky, the fight sent them into the park which

was deserted once the ghost fight had began. Sam and Tucker agreed to meet up at his home. They all disappeared before anyone could figure out what the hell happened.

Edited:04/02/2016


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: sorry for the late update but I have been busy... Sadly this story has come to an end. Thamks everyone for your reviews.**

 **Epilogue.**

Arai and Sam had a talk just before the Masters family could leave amity park. "You have powers. Thats why you can love him."stated sam. Arai shook her head, "I know what you're doing. You're trying to find a reason why couldn't accept Danny. I dont just love him because I understand what its like to be different Sam, I love him because hes different. He changed me and I don't think you understand how he did that." Sam tried to smile, "I thought I loved Danny Arai, but things just changed. I still want him to be happy though. Take care of him." Arai shook her hand and promised she would.

Sam and Tucker got married eventually. Danny even came for the wedding. He was happy for his friends and Paulina was quiet upset to find that the heir to the Masters fortune had brought along his pregnant wife to the wedding.

Arai and Danny spent a lot of time coming to grips with what happened in amity park. He phoned Jazz and told her about Maddie but all the older girl had to say was, "I expected this to happen. I'm sorry you had to see it." Madeline Fenton was buried in the amity park graveyard. The offical report was that she died in a lab accident while her husband and daughter went to visit relatives. Danny saw no reason to let the town know that she went nuts. In their grief the Fenton family moved away and no one ever heard from them again.

Jasmine Fenton married a doctor when she was 25 years old. She was also one of the best psychologists in Europe. They had 2 children a boy and a girl. It was common knowledge that the Masters family had gotten her, a position in a high up hospital however she worked hard and she did a brilliant job. She named her son after her brother Daniel and her daughter was named Violet. She lived a happy life with her husband.

Jack Fenton stopped hunting ghosts and opened up his own gargage, where he fixed cars. He never re married but he spent plenty of time with his grandchildren and his daughters family. He was also good friends with Dan Masters. They were seen playing with Jazz's children many times.

Dan Masters married Arai winter when she was 26 years old. He took over his fathers business when he was 22 years old and he had 3 children. Two boys and a girl.

Dani Masters married Michael Malfoy. The younger brother of Adam who never touched a drug again. He loves his sister in law now, he also apologised to Danny for the way he had treated him and spent most of his time trying to be a better person. He went into business with Danny where he met his wife.

Vlad masters never married either but his family painting has a son, daughter in law and four grandchildren. He had never been happier.

Edited:04/02/2016

If there are any other spelling erros then I fucking give up. I loved this story, it was my first fanfiction, I just had to edit it. Thanks for reading...


End file.
